


almost birthday

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, dick and jason being bros because i treasure them, enjoy frens ill just be here being emo about batkids, it's almost my babys birthday, listen i love my sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: Jason made a face, toweling his hair dry as he left his room.“Why are you defiling my couch?” He scowled at Dick, who grinned at him over a stolen energy bar.“Happy almost birthday, little wing!”





	almost birthday

“C’mon, Jay!” Dick laughed, arms held out in front of him. “I’ll catch you, I promise.”

“Dick,” Jason said from where he stood, ten feet above. “I am going to die.”

Dick just wiggled his fingers, urging Jason to tumble off the high ramp. Jason heaved an extremely put-upon sigh to hide the tremor in his breaths. If Dick noticed, he said nothing. Steeling himself, Jason ran at the ramp’s edge, feeling it skim his fingers as he flipped himself into the open air with nothing and no one but Dick to catch his fall.

He’d like to think he didn’t close his eyes, but when he pried them open, he was in Dick’s arms and his brother was whooping.

“You did it, Jason!”

Jason punched his shoulder, ignoring Dick’s scowl. “You almost dropped me.”

“I did not,” Dick lied easily. “Trust, little wing.”

Jason rolled his eyes but didn’t hide his smile. He poked Dick’s cheek happily, missing the mischief in his brother’s startlingly blue eyes. A moment later his back hit the bouncy plastic of a gym mat and Dick descended on him, wrestling him to the ground and poking his fingers in all of Jason’s weak spots.

Jason shrieked, thrashing and trying to throw him off, peals of laughter echoing around the room.

“Uncle!” he called eventually, giggling as Dick needled the sensitive area under his ribs. “Uncle! Uncle! Let me breathe, you heathen!”

Dick rolled off him triumphantly and sprawled out next to him on the mats. Jason gave him a weak glare and stuck his tongue out.

“You’re mean,” he panted, small hands pressed protectively over his stomach.

“Guilty as charged.” Dick grinned. “Wanna go steal some of your birthday cake?”

“Alfie hid it,” Jason said.

“We’ll find it,” Dick challenged, eyes twinkling. They didn’t, of course, but that didn’t stop them from trying then, and every year after that.

\---

Jason made a face, toweling his hair dry as he left his room.

“Why are you defiling my couch?” He scowled at Dick, who grinned at him over a stolen energy bar.

“Happy almost birthday, little wing!”

Jason gave him an unimpressed look, but Dick was unperturbed, patting at the space beside him. Jason, stubborn as ever, detoured into the kitchen to grab himself a snack before dropping down on the opposite side to the one Dick had indicated. This earned him an eye roll, but Jason reveled in his dramatics.

“You’re coming to the manor tonight, right?”

Jason nodded, grimacing, though they both knew it was only for show.

Dick hummed, letting an easy silence settle between them, and pulled Jason into his side. Jason didn’t fight him, dropping his head on his brother’s shoulder and tracing the shadows of early evening with his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Dick asked eventually, barely audible.

“M’fine,” Jason slurred, evidently more tired than he was letting on.

“Yeah?” There was a tremor in Dick’s voice and Jason turned to look him in the eye.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Okay,” Dick said, ruffling his hair and smiling down at him.

They put in an old Audrey Hepburn movie and wrapped themselves in the fifteen blankets Jason kept lying around the couch. Despite the August warmth, the chill of the air-conditioned apartment made for a Dick-conducive cuddling environment.

“You know Alfred hid your cake this morning,” Dick said when the credits rolled. Jason grinned.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us,” Dick warned, but he was smiling too.

“When don’t we,” Jason scoffed, tugging the blankets off them to grab one of the blueprints they had of the manor for this specific purpose.

Their hand drawn version lay next to it, marked with all the passages and niches they’d come across in their years of searching during Jason’s tenure as Robin.

Dick cracked his neck. “Let’s get down to business.”

He probably deserved the punch he got for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still emo. thanks for reading :) tumblr: @litttlewings


End file.
